


Truth Without Paradox

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Truth Without Paradox

Some people one just can't reach. Some are too young, too simple, too mellow, too loyal, or too set in their ways, to learn. Ginny one would have been able to turn, eventually; she had enough ambition, enough brooding, enough rebellion in her to learn to see a different angle.

And here we have another one, I see. Another thinker, another ponderer, another who has noted enough paradoxes and incongruities in the ways of the Good, to wonder what "good" actually meant.

You may hate me for what my servants did, Neville, but you know: power is truth without paradox.


End file.
